Just add magic
by CharmedFXFantasy
Summary: Phoebe is a new teacher at where Rikki and her friends are going to school. Charlotte is back and Phoebe reunites with an old flame, Rikki's dad. Rikki has always been motherless. How will she react to having a mother, finally?
1. Doubts

H2O charmed cross

Rikki was in the moon-pool with her BFF's, Emma and Bella. It was only them three, and It has been that way since her other best-friend moved out. Rikki was devastated. But then soon came Emma.  
"It is nice being a mermaid. The water is so relaxing," Emma stated. The others agreed. The crescent moon hovered above them, sending it's mystical lights towards the pool. They looked up, stunned by the beautiful view.  
"Best friends forever?" Rikki said. They all repeated it and laughed, then continued chatting until it was time to go home.

"Dad! I'm home!" Rikki yelled as she threw her back-pack across the room. Her dad came running.  
"You missed dinner!" He scolded, or pretended to. Rikki laughed.  
"We never have dinner!" Rikki replied. They both laughed. Her dad rubbed her head.  
"That's my girl!" He said under the stars.

It was a school day and it was usually super boring.  
"Hey Rikki, what's up?" Emma asked, running up to Rikki. She shrugged.  
"Nothing much," She said back. Bella was right behind Emma. Suddenly, they were all blown back by a hard gust of wind which sent a chill down their spines. They looked up at the figure in front of them. A red-haired girl with a snobby attitude.  
"Miss me girls?" Charlotte asked, then turned around and started crackling. They all stood up again.  
"She's back again!" Emma exclaimed.

The girls went to class. It was the first day of the term and they were going to have a new teacher for psychology. They walked in. There stood a woman with brown hair tied up in a bun, who looked pretty kind.  
"Hi class. I'm Phoebe Halliwell. I just moved here from San Francisco. I hope I'm going to have a lot of fun with you this year. And if anyone has any good restaurants to recommend, I'm open," Phoebe said to the class. The whole class nodded.  
"I think we're gonna have fun with her this year," Rikki said to her friends as they all nodded in agreement. The lesson was quite fun. Phoebe did some games with them to know the class better. At the end of school everyone was gossiping about Phoebe.

"Hey dad," Rikki said as she came home.  
"How was school?" He asked.  
"It was fine. The new teacher was great! But Charlotte's back," Rikki said as she went outside. Her dad waved at her. She waved back. She then sprinted to the water and swam away to the moon-pool as fast as possible.

When Rikki boarded the island outside of the moon-pool. Just before she dried herself she took out the wishing goo that Lewis made for them years ago. No-one knew that she had it, but it was just in-case of emergencies, like now. She saw Charlotte waiting at the shore. She put it on her face then made a wish.  
"I wish for more powers," She said. Suddenly she glowed. She then swam to shore. Charlotte was waiting there with a pleasant smile.  
"Some friendly competition would do us good, would it not?" Charlotte said. Rikki looked at her. Charlotte raised her hands and instantly the wind pushed Rikki up. Rikki focused all her anger to her hands and then gestured it towards Charlotte. All at once Charlotte and a lot of sand flew backwards by force, not by wind. Rikki looked at her hands. It worked. She gestured her hand at Charlotte and gestured it up. Charlotte was stuck in the sky.  
"What do you think now Charlotte?" Rikki mocked. Charlotte looked down with fear.  
"Put me down!" She screamed. Rikki smiled then jumped into the water. Charlotte then dropped to the ground thinking about Rikki's new power. She didn't feel any wind therefore she didn't control the wind.

Emma and Bella was in the moon-pool waiting for her. Rikki ran up to them.  
"Guess who has a new power?" She said excitedly. They looked at her unbelievably.  
"Serious?" They asked. Rikki nodded.  
"I just used it on Charlotte!" Rikki said. Rikki curled her lips into a smile. She was really going enjoy using her new power on a lot of other people.

1 month later

"Okay, so tomorrow is the parents conference. Do not forget to bring your parents," Phoebe reminded the whole class. Rikki nodded. As much as she hated the idea of her dad getting out of her house she knew that there was no choice. Rikki had tried to get her dad a date for years but she never succeeded. Her dad told her, the only girl I would ever love is your mother. She thought back to that line. She was depressed that her dad would not love anyone except for her mother but a part of her feels grateful that he has not dated since he and mother broke up. If she lost her dad to someone, she would not know what to do without him.

"School meeting, you know parents conference?" Rikki said lazily. Her father nodded.

The night of the parents conference, Rikki breathed in and out. She looked at herself in the mirror. She did not want to embarrass herself in front of her dad and her teacher both at once. She watched her dad put on his suit, something he does do often. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had black hair, sea-green eyes which were mystifying and his face, so emotionless. It was as if he was keeping a secret he could not tell anyone. Not even her. Rikki laughed at herself for having such ridiculous thoughts. She grinned then went into her dad's car. It was a black BMW. The seats were brown and leather with a strange, luxurious smell coming from them. Most of the time, Rikki would not be able to ride in her dad's car. Her dad turned back. She looked at his face again. It was as if he did not age at all since she was born. It must be because I see him everyday, Rikki thought. She grinned. A voice at the back of her head however doubted it. She picked up the lemonade in the back seat. She put it to her mouth. Suddenly, the car zoomed and Rikki spilled lemonade all over herself. For a moment she panicked. Her dad did not know that she was a mermaid. Rikki furrowed her eye-brows then clenched her fists. Soon, the lemonade evaporated. She sighed in relief. Her father sniffed.  
"It smells like lemonade in here!" He exclaimed. Rikki held back her laugh, which was almost impossible to do.

When they arrived at the school, Rikki got out of the seats. The moonlight reflected the fresh dew off the grass which was glimmering in jubilee. The trees swayed and the birds started whistling a sweet tune. Rikki smiled. She stared out at her school, her nightmare. Suddenly, it seemed more like a place of hope. The moon was shining right at her dad, who was locking the car. She looked up at the moon. Luckily, it was not a full moon. If it was, it would have been a terrible crisis. Her dad walked across the concrete pathway and up the stairs. Rikki followed him.  
"It's your lucky night, dad," Rikki muttered. Her dad turned back. Rikki shrugged and they continued their walk.

Rikki held her breath and waited for the student to exit before she made her way in. Her dad was staring into the open space.  
"What are you thinking about?" Rikki wondered. Her dad glanced at her.  
"Your mum," He said. Rikki nodded. She felt sympathy for her dad. She suddenly felt his sadness, like a poke. He stared up at the stars again. Rikki felt his heart sink with sadness. He felt no hope. Rikki sighed. She looked up at the moon. Suddenly she felt sad. No more hope. Then another feeling poked her. Guilt. The guilt that only comes from keeping a secret. Rikki then tried to block out all of other people's feeling. It worked.

The student before them exited the room and Rikki walked in. Phoebe wiggled her finger. Coop had broken up with her a few months ago. She was still devastated. She knew a person who would never do that to her, but he was gone. Or so she thought. Rikki looked deep into Phoebe's brown eyes. She wondered if her dad would like her. Then her dad walked in. He stopped when he saw Phoebe.  
"Ms. Halliwell, this is my dad. Dad, Ms. Halliwell," Rikki tried to introduce. Phoebe gave a grin. Not a satisfied one.  
"Phoebe Halliwell," Phoebe held her hand out, like she just met the dad. Just in-case he wasn't who she thought he was.  
"Cole Turner," Rikki's dad said, shaking it. For some weird reason, for both of them it was quite awkward to be 'introduced' to each-other. Rikki stared at them.  
"This is your daughter, right?" Phoebe asked. Cole nodded.  
"Yes," Cole said.  
"So, where's the mother?" Phoebe asked. Cole stared at her and blushed.  
"Oh, dad and her broke up when I was born. I never really had a mother," Rikki explained. Cole blushed even more, but Rikki did not notice it. Then they started talking about Rikki's school-work. Cole was quite impressed.

"Maybe you two could catch up, like a date?" Rikki asked nervously at the end.  
"Tomorrow night?" Rikki squeaked. Phoebe nodded.  
"I'll be there," Phoebe said. Cole gave Rikki a nervous look then confirmed.

Cole stared at his reflection in the mirror. He had to tell Rikki someday. He sighed. He still couldn't believe that he has gotten a date with Phoebe! Cole tried so hard before Rikki was born but nothing worked. Now Rikki got a date with her mother. Cole looked into the mirror again and smiled, then went to sleep.

Rikki was in her bed. Her dad has given her the nervous look before he confirmed. Was it a good sign or a bad sign? Rikki thought. She flipped over in her bed. She then decided to investigate. She knocked on her dad's door. She only heard a groan. She then opened the door and went in. She was looking at the pictures. There was one at the corner which was him looking at her mum in the eye. In the dark, Rikki couldn't identify her mother. She touched it then suddenly she was flashed into a black and white world.

Rikki was looking at herself, mermaid form. They were at the beach and Rikki was behind the rocks. She was staring at something that present Rikki could not see. All she saw was that the Rikki in her vision started having a lump in her throat. Then tears started appearing as she disappeared into the aquamarine sea.

Rikki took a deep breath. She had no idea of what just happened. To her, it was just a nightmare. She assumed that she had accidently fell asleep and had a nightmare. She opened the door, leaving the tiny leak of light illuminate her dad's room. She looked at him, sleeping. He was shifting uncomfortably and muttering something. Rikki then closed the door, creating a loud sound. Rikki then ran to her room, pretending she was asleep, like the kids in the movies did. Unlike the movies, her dad did not check on her.

Cole shifted in his bed uncomfortably. His nightmare was getting worse and worse…

Cole heard voices in his head. He could not control himself anymore. His love for Phoebe was enormous and legendary but the source has taken over him, completely. Suddenly, someone emerged into his room. He then heard that Phoebe was pregnant. His heart skipped a beat. His demonic manager, Julie, was behind him whilst he searched the internet for baby-caring stuff. He searched for balloon. He was so happy that his wife was pregnant! He was in his room when suddenly he heard a gentle knock on the white, wooden door. He stopped in his tracks. Phoebe then looked at him and smiled.  
"Congrats!" He told Phoebe as he kissed her, then the baby. Phoebe smiled at him. Suddenly the world turned into a blur. He was standing in a cave where Rikki was in a cage. He tried to free her.  
"I'm sorry Rikki!" He shouted. Rikki was on her knees. She didn't look him.  
"I'm going to save you! I promise!" He shouted. Rikki looked at him straight in the eye.  
"Well then tell me the secret. Before it's too late!" She whispered. They heard a shot. Suddenly, Rikki was unable to breath. She touched her stomach, then showed Cole her blood. Cole stood there, crying. Then a figure entered the room. Cole heard his faint footsteps.  
"You'll never see her again!" He crackled in a French accent.  
"Before it's too late," He heard as a whisper of Rikki's voice. He turned around, but before he could see his enemy, he woke up. He was covered in sweat. He checked all the windows, then started sobbing.  
"I'm sorry," He whispered as he went back to sleep.

In the morning, Rikki woke up to a new sweet rosy smell. She walked down to the kitchen, expecting her dad to be there with her breakfast already prepared. She looked around the kitchen. Silence. She then walked up, planning to throw a big bucket of cold water on him. When she opened the door, her dad was snoring softly whilst sleeping in a fragile position. Rikki gently closed the door. A gush of hot breeze passed through her. She then went down and made breakfast for herself. She then left for school.


	2. Truth or Dare?

**Just Add Magic **

**Chapter 2**

It was almost evening and all the stars were shining bright like diamonds in the sky. Rikki was sighing as she looked through the window and saw her father getting into the car. The moon shone on him yet another night.

Cole was wearing a suit like the ones he used to wear when he was a lawyer. He drove to Golden Sea restaurant where he saw Phoebe sitting close to the window. He went and sat next to her. He stared at her. Her sweet brown hair. Her passionate yet loving brown eyes. The same ones he fell in love with before Rikki was born.  
"Hi," He said. Phoebe smiled.  
"Hi," she replied. Phoebe tucked a strand of hair behind her rosy pink ear. Phoebe looked into his eyes.  
"It's been a while," Phoebe said to make conversation. Cole nodded.  
"I actually thought you died. I'm sorry for what I did," Phoebe apologized. Cole looked deep into her eyes.  
"I was for three years but then they, the elders, gave me another chance if I raise my daughter Rikki," Cole stated. Phoebe nodded.  
"Do you know about me and…?" Phoebe trailed as Cole nodded. She mouthed an 'oh' with her mouth signing that she said that by accident and didn't mean for it to be by any chance taken as offence.

Rikki was at Emma's house. They were going to have a sleepover together since it was the week-end and Rikki didn't want to sleep at her house. Bella was also at Emma's house. At that moment they were playing a game of truth-or-dare.  
"Truth or dare?" Rikki asked Emma.  
"Dare," Emma replied. Rikki thought for a moment then chuckled.  
"I dare you to freeze the water Elliot is showering in and take a footage of it!" Rikki dared. Emma's eyes widened but then she stuck her hand out as she sealed the deal. The three girls crept down to the toilet. When they got in, Emma froze the doorknob. Rikki reached up to the ceiling and taped the video camera on. Emma then hid in a secret compartment in the ceiling. It had a tiny hole in it so Emma could see Elliot and when the time was right, she would freeze the water. She imagined what it would be like and laughed at the thought. Rikki and Bella then left the room into the bedroom with the video which was being filmed in the toilet on their computer.

The oak door opened. Rikki instantly pressed the 'record' button. Elliot stepped into the shower. There was a rumble on the ceiling. Rikki and Bella but their lips scared that Emma's hiding place may be revealed. Elliot simply looked up then continued his shower. They saw the water gradually turn t ice. Steam rose from the shower place. Rikki and Bella exchanged glances. Success. They heard a scream. A girly scream.  
"Holy SHIT!" Elliot swore. Rikki and Bella burst into fits of laughter.

When Emma walked into the room her friends shook her hand. She was covered in dust. She was smiling like crazy.  
"That was awesome!" Emma exclaimed.

Cole and Phoebe were onto their main dish now. Cole was eating butter-dipped king lobster. Phoebe was having steak. They were both enjoying the food as well as the date.  
"Chris was at magic school for his first lesson in year six. The class was learning how to turn stuff into animals. Chris then turned the Mr. Frederick into a frog. He then shouted, which Princess wants to kiss this frog and become his queen. No-one was willing to step forward. In the end Piper had to go. Leo wasn't really happy but it was a good reason. When Mr. Frederick turned into his normal self. Piper immediately pulled from him. You should have seen her face!" Phoebe laughed. Cole also laughed.  
"Are you serious?" Cole asked. Phoebe nodded.  
"How about Rikki? Any funny moments with her?" Phoebe asked. Cole pursed his lips.

It was Rikki's turn in truth-or-dare. Bella took the opportunity to ask her.  
"Truth or dare?" Bella asked.  
"Truth," Rikki replied. Bella eyed Rikki.  
"Will your dad ever like anybody but your mum?" Bella asked. The question felt like a knife stabbing through Rikki's heart. Rikki hesitated.  
"He's actually dating Miss Halliwell," Rikki answered. Bella stared at her.  
"Miss Halliwell?! That is SO cool! I know many boys in the class who would want to be with her!" Emma exclaimed. Rikki just nodded calmly and smiled grimly.  
"Yeah. Lucky him!" Rikki said, gritting her teeth. Bella punched Rikki softly on her arm.  
"So, how is it going to be having our teacher as your stepmother?" Bella teased. Rikki laughed at the thought.  
"I would probably have to study each evening and do homework on the night it was given!" Rikki said. Everyone laughed.

"So, how was it with Rikki," Phoebe asked.  
"She was kind of hard to raise. She has always been very contained. She's always with her friends," Cole answered. Phoebe nodded.  
"It must be hard raising a daughter that's not yours," Phoebe teased. Cole stared at her.  
"Actually…" He tried to tell her but then was cut off short.  
"Oh my GOD! She's OUR daughter?! Why have you never told me?" Phoebe exclaimed happily. Cole smiled.  
"I thought she was dead! This is SO good!" Phoebe whispered. Cole smiled.  
"I'm sorry I never told you before," He apologized.  
"No, I understand why you did not tell me," Phoebe told him. Cole's eyes filled with hope. Phoebe's phone ringed.  
"Shit. Family emergency, I'm so sorry. I have to go…" Phoebe excused. Cole looked at her.  
"What happened?" he asked. Phoebe bit her lips.  
"Nothing. Just that the chimney sort of caught on fire," Phoebe tried to make up an excuse. Cole smiled.  
"Phoebe. What happened?" Cole asked again. Phoebe smiled.  
"Demon attack at the house," She said. Cole nodded.  
"I could send you there," Cole suggested. Phoebe smiled.  
"That would be great," Phoebe said.

Rikki poured the lemonade into her glass as she pointed at Emma.  
"Bella, truth or dare?" Emma asked. Bella looked up innocently.  
"I'm sorry, what?" She tried to say but then burst out into a laugh whilst the other girls looked at her awkwardly.  
"Dare," She finally said. Emma thought.  
"I dare you to…" Emma trailed off as she whispered something in Bella's ear. They both giggled. Phoebe looked up, confused. Just then Bella threw water at Rikki. Right when it was covering Rikki, Emma froze the water leaving Rikki unable to move. Her lemonade then turned to jelly.  
"N-n-not f-funny g-guys-s," She stuttered. All of them laughed.  
"Why don't you just, I don't know, melt the ice?" Emma suggested jokingly. Rikki gave her a death glare. She wished that she could just go behind them and kick them. Suddenly, her consciousness was leaded behind her friends. Her friends saw her as unconscious. She saw herself, her head bobbing down. She smiled. She touched the table and felt it solid. She wasn't dead. She was where she wanted to be.  
"What did we do?" Bella gasped. Rikki grinned. She sat down, then started whistling. Emma and Bella looked back and saw Rikki.  
"Oh my god Rikki! We were worried sick!" Emma scolded.  
"I got a new power," Rikki smiled smugly as she nodded. Bella gasped and high-fived Rikki, which Rikki turned down. Bella frowned.  
"Now until you unfreeze me," Rikki said, pointing to herself. Her lips were turning a pale shade of lavender. Emma unfroze her then Bella jellified the water. Rikki went back into her body then shook free from the jelly although there were some bits of slimy water left on her. They all laughed before switching to another game.


	3. Secrets

Secrets

* * *

Phoebe leaned over to kiss Cole, outside, under the moonlight. Before their lips touched, Cole transported Phoebe home. As Phoebe faded into black, Cole stood there, smiling with pleasure. But then he thought about his dream. About how wrong he was. He had to reveal his history to his daughter soon, or else. Cole looked at his foot and looked back into the sky before he walked along the pavements and headed home.

Rikki was brainstorming for ideas of a new game and came up with an idea. She picked up a jar and stared at what was going to be the jar of lies and fears.  
"Listen up girls," Rikki said. All at once both Emma and Bella turned around to see the jar and pieces of paper sprawled across the table.  
"You have 5 pieces of paper. You write down your greatest fear on one paper and fake fears on the rest. You put all of them in the jar and we must guess your greatest fear!" Rikki explained. All the girls smiled. It was a great idea and they knew it. Rikki ripped the paper into 15 pieces and 3 of which were going to contain their greatest fear. It would be a shame if Barbas got hold of those pieces, whispered a new voice in her head. It was the witch conscience that came along with her new powers, but how was she to know that? All she knows is that she is a mermaid with extra powers but what she knows is wrong. She is a mer-human who was born the most powerful witch of all time. Rikki sat on the floor and handed out 5 pieces to her BFF's and left 5 for herself. She looked at the piece of paper. It was so little yet it could be so powerful.

Cole looked at the view in front of his house. The water that was aquamarine in the midday was then looking malicious and evil. The moonlight reflected off the water and into his eye. That night it was a crescent moon. He looked up at the sky and saw the blanket of stars above his head. He tried to find constellations. He waved his hand a bottle of coke appeared in it, with a cup and tiny umbrellas. He poured the cola into the cup and started to drink. He looked at the stars. He thought about the old legends about how the stars control your faith. He shook his head at how silly those ideas were. The angel of destiny controlled your faith, not some silly star but he thought how those myths may be mistaken. Maybe, the angel of destiny was thought to be as bright as the stars, as pure as the stars but someone told the tale wrong and the story got meddled up. He looked at the stars and looked at the water. He saw something moving. Maybe it's just a trick of the light, Cole thought but his instincts thought different. He stood up and looked over at Maco island. He then looked down at the water again. He saw something orange reflecting the moonlight off it's scale. The creature was about to jump out of the water and Cole was ready to strike. There was the blonde hair above the water and the creature suddenly jumped up. She was the mermaid Phoebe had saved years ago.  
"Milly, what are you doing here?" Cole asked. She smiled.  
"So you and Phoebe got back together. After all that heartbreak?" She asked. Cole nodded and smiled.  
"So, how have you been? Has the sea hag attacked you lately?" Cole joked. She laughed, thankfully, and shook her head in relief.  
"Maco island is such a beautiful place to go swimming," Milly told Cole and their conversation continued.

Charlotte was taking a stroll along the pavement and decided to take a little dip in the sea. She jumped of the bridge and into the sea, where she ought to belong. She swam along the shore when she noticed another mermaid. She had blonde hair and the same tail as hers.  
"Great, more competition," Charlotte mumbled. She then swam closer. She saw the other mermaid talking to a man. A man with sea green eyes and jet black hair. A man she recognized almost instantly. That man is Rikki's dad! Charlotte thought as she swam away as fast as she could.

Cole snapped his head around.  
"Did you hear that?" He asked. Milly shook her head and looked the same way that Cole had. The sea contained ripples, which may have come from a fish or other strange sea creature. Milly chose to ignore it and continued with their conversation.

Rikki was sitting on a dusty rose bean bag. She crumpled open all of the fears. There were 15 pieces of paper on the floor. Rikki swiped them off the floor and opened them.  
"The water," Rikki read, puzzled. Emma laughed.  
"So fake! It might've been something Cleo would write but she's not here!" Emma said as she continued laughing. Bella put up her hands.  
"You caught me! It was fake and it was totally Cleo!" Bella exclaimed. Rikki nodded as they went through several more.  
"Meteorites," Rikki said as she took a glance at Bella. Bella looked up at the sky.  
"If we hadn't stopped it, it would have been death for us," Bella said. Rikki gave her a weird look and mouthed 'Okay'. Emma patted her back.  
"When we were on the travel, I and my mother thought we saw a huge meteorite and then a stream of blue lights flashed into the sky. It was so pretty. I even took a pic!" Emma told them. She took out her Nikon camera and showed them the photograph she had taken on her 'little' trip. There was a beam of cyan light that streamed into the sky as the burning meteorite crashed into it. There was a blanket of stars in the background which glistened in the midnight sky. It was stunning. Rikki smiled at Bella, who was looking at the picture in complete awe. Rikki continued leafing through the pile of fears.  
"Demons," She read and started whistling.  
"Rikki! You are completely aware about the fact that demons are mythical, aren't you?" Emma pretended to scold. Bella held back her laugh and it was replaced by a wide grin, which were moving constantly, across her mouth.  
"I'm sorry. It's just that mermaids were also supposed to be mythical which we found out sooner or later. What if we found a world full of demons someday? I feel like there is something supernatural after me ALL the time and it is really freaky. It feels like there's a demon living inside my house," Rikki explained in rage. Suddenly, the lamp exploded. Both Bella and Emma looked at Rikki accusingly. Rikki shrugged.  
"How about we go to Maco island and trade secrets?" Emma suggested. Rikki nodded.


End file.
